Tukang Parkir
by Accasia Li
Summary: Bagaimana reaksi Ino ketika bertemu dengan seorang tukang parkir yang 'aneh' itu? . For #Love4Ino event. ENJOY!
**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!** Typo(s), ooc, gaje, crack pair, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

.

.

 **For Event LOVE4INO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tukang Parkir**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tidakkah kau mendengarku?" teriak pemuda aneh dengan kain putih menutupi sebagian wajahnya, sepertinya ia mengaplikasikan kain itu sebagai masker untuk melindunginya dari polusi udara, sementara itu kain hitam ia ikatkan di kepalanya membuat rambut hitamnya semakin mencuat ke atas. Jadi dia sedang pusing atau apa?

Ino mengernyitkan dahi, heran. Pemuda itu pasti sudah hilang akal sehat dengan penampilan seperti itu. Ia terkikik geli dibalik kemudi mobil mewahnya, nampaknya ia sibuk mengamati penampilan pemuda yang sedang mengarahkan dirinya untuk memarkirkan kendaraan kesayangannya itu.

Ia terlalu sibuk mengamatinya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa kini pemuda itu berjalan mendekati mobil mewah yang ia kendarai, "Hei! Buka nona!" ia mengetuk jendela kaca _Aston Martin Vanquish_ milik Ino pelan, namun hal itu tak lantas membuat sang pemilik menyadari keberadaannya, ia mengetuk kacanya lebih kencang, tak peduli jika harus membuat mobil itu mengalami kerusakan di bagian kaca, lantas, sekuat itukah dirinya?

Aahhh! Pasti dia sedang berhalusinasi, bagaimana pemuda itu sudah berdiri disamping mobilnya sementara baru saja ia mengamati gerak-geriknya tadi? Ia membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya, ia memandang pemuda itu seperti ia baru saja melihat hantu, mulut pemuda itu seperti mengatakan sesuatu, "Bu-ka?" Ino berusaha membaca gerak bibir sang pemuda aneh, sejurus kemudian ia menganggukkan kepala mengerti dan segera membuka jendela kaca _Aston Martin_ miliknya, "Maaf?!"

1…

2…

3…

Tidak ada kata-kata terucap dari keduanya, nampak takjub dengan penampilan masing-masing.

Sepertinya baru saja gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memandang geli penampilan 'kacau' pemuda itu namun apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini berbeda dengan apa yang dilihat indera penglihatannya tadi, "K-kk-kau?" ucap Ino terbata mengagumi sosok dihadapannya.

Kaos hitam tak berlengan yang ia kenakan nampak membentuk tubuh atletisnya, sorot mata tajamnya, dan… Tunggu! Sejak kapan ia melepas kain putih yang ia ikatkan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya tadi?

Ino berani bersumpah bahwa pemuda ini jauh lebih menarik dengan tampilan seperti ini! Aww~ He's so damn sexy and uh…

Tanpa ia sadari bahwa pemuda itu juga nampak mengagumi sosok Barbie 'hidup' yang sedang memandanginya dari atas sampai bawah, bibir tipis dengan polesan _liptint_ berwarna peach, hidung mancung dengan warna mata sebiru lautan. Sempurna!

Ia menyeringai lebar, "Sebaiknya kau segera tersadar dari lamunanmu, Nona cantik!" ungkapnya, dengan seringaian selebar itu, itu cukup mampu membuat Ino segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uhhh?" Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Memalukan sekali, "Aku? Aku…!"

"Kau cantik."

 _Blush_ , rona kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi sang Barbie 'hidup'. Gadis ini benar-benar mirip boneka Barbie. Bagaimana bisa manusia seperti ini eksis di dunia ini? Cantiknya bukanlah hasil permak sana-sini juga bukan dari hasil berjam-jam di meja operasi dimana orang-orang yang terobsesi menjadi Barbie _wanna be_ itu lakukan, menurutnya hasilnya sangat menyeramkan! Seperti… Seperti Barbie yang terkena kutukan, namun gadis ini berbeda, ia sangat cantik alami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar mesum!" Teriak Ino begitu menyadari apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan, ia sadar betul bahwa pemuda itu tengah mengamati bagian dada miliknya, "Bodoh!"

Pletakkk!

Ino melayangkan sebuah jitakan tepat dikepala pemuda itu membuatnya mengaduh tak tertahankan, "Apa salahku?" protesnya kembali menegakkan tubuh tingginya yang tadi ia tundukkan untuk mengamati sang Barbie.

"Apa salahmu, huh?" Ino meninggikan suaranya sementara itu ia keluar dari mobilnya, kesal pewaris tunggal kekayaan keluarga Yamanaka itu memukul-mukul lengan pemuda itu dengan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa, "Kau benar-benar kurang ajar! Jangan mentang-mentang aku mengagumi penampilanmu lantas kau bersikap menjijikkan seperti itu! Dasar tukang parkir sialan!" tak ingin melawan pemuda itu hanya mengaduh menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang melayang padanya meskipun rasanya tidak benar-benar sakit.

"Kenapa kau tak menghindar? Kenapa kau tidak melawan?"

Ino menghentikan pukulannya, "Jangan menyeringai seperti itu! Kau lebih mirip seperti keledai dengan wajah bodohmu itu!" sergah Ino, memandangi pemuda yang ia tidak tahu namanya kesal, "Hentikan tingkah kekanakanmu itu nona! Segera singkirkan tunggangan mewahmu itu sebelum aku menghancurkannya!"

Apa?!

Ino membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, berani-beraninya pemuda itu memerintahnya?!

Sungguh tak pernah sekalipun di dalam hidupnya selama 20 tahun ini ada yang berani memerintahnya kecuali si jidat lebar bercat rambut permen kapas itu, pengecualian untuknya karena mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil, Oh! Dan jangan lupakan pemuda malas keluarga Nara juga. Tapi, pemuda ini?! Uhh…Tidak! Tidak! Dia seperti paman-paman. Ino meralat perkataannya tadi karena kekesalannya pada sosok laki-laki dihadapannya yang menatap dirinya tajam, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini? Dan kau bukan petugas parkir yang sering bertugas di sini, bukan?"

Ino memicingkan matanya, mengamati pemuda itu penuh curiga, memang benar ia baru bertemu dengan petugas parkir ini di perusahaan milik ayahnya, "Siapa kau? Janga-jangan kau mata-mata!" Ino melengkingkan suaranya, membuat pemuda itu tertawa terbahak.

Dasar aneh!

Benar-benar mengesalkan!

"Sebaiknya anda cepat memarkirkan mobil anda!"

"Apa pedulimu? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

Benar-benar keras kepala!

Tanpa mendengarkan ocehan wanita pecinta bunga itu, pemuda itu berjalan cepat dan menutup pintu mobil mewah sang pewaris Yamanaka, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ino, kedua tangannya berusaha membuka pintu mobil yang dijalankan oleh pemuda itu, namun apa yang dilakukannya itu malah membuat tangannya keseleo dan terpaksa menyerah dengan usahanya untuk menghentikan ulah pemuda aneh itu.

Ia melihati kemana pemuda itu membawa mobilnya, ia menghentikan laju mobil itu di salah satu sudut di mana masih ada tempat kosong untuk memarkirkan mobil mewah itu, dapat ia lihat dari mata birunya pemuda itu keluar dari mobilnya kemudian menguncinya.

Sosok tegap itu berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri kembali, tak dapat ia pungkiri meskipun orang itu aneh dan menyebalkan tapi penampilannya begitu membuatnya terpukau, cara jalannya pun bak peragawan yang sedang memamerkan baju karya perancang ternama meskipun yang dikenakannya sekarang adalah hanya kaos tak berlengan.

"Ini kuncimu! Lain kali jangan melamun lagi!"

Oh?

"Kau…! Menyebalkan!" teriak Ino, namun pemuda itu hanya terkikik geli kemudian mengacak rambut Ino gemas.

"Akan ku pastikan ini bukan pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita, Yamanaka Ino."

Huh? Apa-apaan dia?

"Momochi Zabuza, sampai bertemu kembali."

Dengan begitu pemuda itu meninggalkan gadis Yamanaka itu sendiri kemudian menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang pemuda itu.

 _Akan ku pastikan ini bukan pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita, Yamanaka Ino…_

Ya! Bahkan ia juga meyakini bahwa ini bukanlah pertemuan pertama dan terakhir bagi mereka.

"Momochi Zabuza… Sampai bertemu kembali!"

Ino menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan bergegas untuk menemui sang ayah yang tengah menunggunya untuk pertemuan dengan beberapa klien perusahaan mereka.

 **.TAMAT.**

* * *

Fiksi pertama untuk event, Yoshhh! Berjuang lagi masih 2 fiksi xD. Seriously, tidak percaya diri untuk mengikuti ini, mengingat pesertanya pasti lebih bagus fiksinya dariku semua xD. Tapi, demi menambah arsip fiksi Ino, yeahhh! Here I am.

 **ENJOY ^^**


End file.
